


Неправильный мальчик

by fandom_Vampires_2020



Series: Неправильные [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Love/Hate, Vampires, ангст, вампиры, драма, лавхейт, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020
Summary: Всё это неправильно.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Bonnie Sheila Bennett, Malachai "Kai" Parker/Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, Джагхед Джонс/Шерил Блоссом, Кай Паркер/Шерил Блоссом
Series: Неправильные [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633570





	Неправильный мальчик

**Author's Note:**

> АU, ООС, кроссовер, насилие. Является частью цикла Неправильные. Автора не отпускает данный пейринг до сих пор. По поводу еретиков в данной сериальной вселенной, то это ведьмаки и ведьмы, которые стали вампирами. Они способны поглощать магию из существ и вещей вокруг, но и черпать силы из себя благодаря вампиризму

Всё это неправильно. С самого начала их отношения едва ли можно назвать нормальными. Хотя откуда Шерил знать что-то об обыкновенно милых свиданиях с нежными поцелуями под луной и глупой болтовне?

Блоссом позволяет себе слететь с катушек и насладиться разгульной жизнью в Нью-Йорке. Вечеринки пахнут потом, алкоголем и сексом. Джейсон бы сестричку за такое по головке не погладил. Вот только брат-близнец давно мёртв, и Шерил остаётся жить за двоих. Кто-то же должен это делать. 

После знакомства с Каем Паркером она понимает, что подписала себе приговор. Её бойфренд — собственник до мозга костей. К тому же ненормальный вампир и колдун, который способен убить её одним движением. До этого момента она не верила в монстров, но теперь каждый день просыпается рядом с ним. 

Их отношения — чистый яд, который проникает в кровь. Токсичные отношения. Так пишут психологи в книжках, которые Блоссом иногда почитывает тайком от всех. 

Шерил медленно пьёт вишнёвый молочный коктейль, сидя на ступеньках публичной библиотеки в непривычном, но таком желанном одиночестве. До встречи с Каем остаётся буквально полчаса. Сегодня Шерил устраивает вечеринку в честь окончания первого курса. Впереди целое лето, но мысли об этом заставляют её содрогнуться. Дожить бы до второго курса, не свихнувшись до конца… 

Ей нужно заниматься приготовлениями, но мысли у неё совершенно о другом. 

Ей хочется сбежать из города. Подальше от психованного парня, который лишь использует её. 

Ей хочется дружеских объятий и чего-то воистину нормального и не сумасшедшего. Чтобы она просто вновь была вишнёвой бомбочкой и мечтой всех парней на вечеринках. 

Она потирает запястье, которое ноет из-за синяков. Перелома нет, но болеть будет долго. Да и кофты с длинным рукавом придётся носить ещё пару недель. Кай нетерпелив и его нежность испаряется, если Шерил позволяет себе очередную дерзость. Иногда ей кажется, что лучше просто молчать. 

Ей нужно быть по-женски мудрой, но что-то не получается. 

— Шерил? Шерил Блоссом? — она слышит своё имя и оборачивается. 

Джагхед Джонс кажется дико удивлённым. Всё такой же недоделанный хипстер в чёрной шапочке в виде короны, потёртой куртке и джинсах. Он широко улыбается ей, словно видит давно потерянного друга. Хотя после всех событий в Ривердейле Джагхед действительно стал тем самым близким человеком. Тем, кто видел её рыдающую после попытки самоубийства на замёрзшей реке. И тем, кто не осуждал её за такой поступок. У него самого демонов в личном шкафу предостаточно. 

— Джагхед? Что ты здесь делаешь? — она поднимается со ступеней, выбрасывает пустой стаканчик и поправляет свою чёрную кожаную юбку, избегая его взгляда. 

Шерил перебрасывает длинные рыжие волосы через плечо и наигранно улыбается. Неизменная красная помада отлично замазывает синяк от укуса на нижней губе. Как и тональный крем на скулах парочку желтеющих отметин. 

Кай скоро должен прийти и явно будет не рад тому, что Шерил разговаривает с каким-то незнакомым ему парнем. И плевать ему на то, что их связывает общее прошлое. 

— Иду в библиотеку. Люди иногда ходят туда, чтобы взять книги для чтения, — саркастично отвечает Джагхед, нервно потирая шею. 

— Я знаю для чего ходят в библиотеку, Джонс. Я просто не ожидала тебя увидеть… Как Бетти? — она быстро меняет тему для разговора. 

— Мы расстались, — он грустно улыбается и пожимает плечами. — Она теперь с Арчи где-то в Сакраменто строит карьеру журналиста. Надеюсь, они счастливы. 

Шерил поджимает губы, понимая, что малышка Бетти всё-таки не такая уж и паинька, несмотря на светлые волосы и наивный взгляд. Как и её сестричка Полли, которая умудрилась охмурить её покойного брата Джейсона и родить близнецов. Вот только из Шерил тётушка так себе. Она давно не общается с родственниками и живёт на деньги матушки, которые удалось отсудить сразу после окончания школы. 

— Звучит печально, Джонс, — она не умеет поддерживать в такой ситуации. — Но может это и к лучшему. 

Неловкость между ними ощущается как никогда остро. Она нервно поглядывает на часы, переминаясь с ноги на ногу на своих неизменно высоких каблуках. 

— У тебя всё в порядке, Шерил? — Джагхед, кажется, искренне волнуется за неё. — Как у тебя дела? 

Она понимает, что он имеет в виду. 

Джейсон. Мёртвый брат, который остался в маленьком туманном городке. Его смерть оставила глубокую рану на её сердце. Шерил тяжело вздыхает, а потом натягивает фальшивую улыбку. 

Ей хочется схватить его за руку и молить о помощи. Сбежать отсюда куда подальше, оставив Кая в диком и глухом одиночестве, которое он так не любит. Плохая идея. Ей не сбежать вот так просто с Джагхедом Джонсом, которого Кай может съесть на обед и глазом не моргнув, за несколько секунд. 

— Всё в прошлом, Джагхед, — она впервые за долгое время позволяет себе назвать его по имени. — Я счастлива. 

Глаза не лгут. Джонс понимающе кивает, но ложь чувствует за версту. Всё-таки он писатель как никак. Интуиция и всё такое. 

— Ах, вот ты где, дорогая! — Кай неожиданно оказывается рядом, собственнически дотрагиваясь ладонью до её талии. — Я думал, что опоздал. 

Шерил вздрагивает, но не меняется в лице. 

— Кай, познакомься. Это мой школьный приятель Джагхед Джонс, — Блоссом наблюдает за Паркером, который больше напоминает зверя, готовящегося к смертельному прыжку. — Джагхед, это мой парень — Кай Паркер. 

Она — его собственность, которой непозволительно общаться с другими парнями без его разрешения. Кай не забывает её напоминать об этом каждый божий день. 

— Рад знакомству, — Джонс недоверчиво прищуривается, оценивая, но протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия. 

У Кая немигающий взгляд, который приводит Шерил в ужас. Вечером обязательно случится скандал. Выбраться бы живой после этого… 

— Взаимно, — Паркер наигранно улыбается, пожимая руку в ответ. — Рад видеть друзей Шерил, потому что она не так много рассказывает мне о жизни в вашем маленьком городке Ривердейл. 

Ещё чуть-чуть и случится катастрофа. Шерил сжимает запястье Кая и многозначительно смотрит на него, поджав губы. 

— Да там и вспоминать нечего, — осторожно начинает Шерил. — Джагхед, рада была встретиться, но нам с Каем пора. 

Джонс кивает и поправляет съехавшую с плеча сумку с книгами. 

— Что ты милая, — Кай резко останавливает её. — Ты пригласила Джагхеда на вечеринку? Нет? Тогда мы это исправим. 

Шерил смотрит на Джонса и слегка качает головой, надеясь, что он поймёт. 

Не соглашайся. Не смей. Не подписывай себе смертный приговор. 

— Я бы с радостью, но у меня в планах работа над новой книгой, — Джагхед старается не смотреть новому знакомому в глаза, потому что есть в нём что-то пугающее и отталкивающее. 

— Так ты писатель? Неожиданно, — Кай кажется искренне заинтересованным. — Вот поэтому тебе и нужно прийти. Собрать материал. Наблюдать за людьми на вечеринках довольно-таки любопытно. 

Джагхед вновь хочет отказаться, но понимает, что должен докопаться до правды. Ведь от былой Шерил Блоссом не осталось ни следа. Перед ним запуганная девчонка. И причиной такого поведения является Кай Паркер. 

Джагхед любит спасать прекрасных дам, находящихся в беде. Может и в этот раз получится. 

— Хорошо. Я приду. Увидимся, Шерил. Рад был познакомиться с тобой, Кай. 

Кай диктует ему адрес, а затем они обмениваются номерами. Шерил нервно теребит ремешок часов, пока парни общаются. Позже Джагхед уходит, и она остаётся один на один с крайне недовольным Каем. 

— Стоит тебя оставить ненадолго, так ты цепляешь всякий сброд. Мне ему кости переломать и выпить всю кровь в начале вечеринки или в конце? — без тени улыбки спрашивает Кай, брезгливо вытирая ладони о джинсы. 

— Ты не посмеешь, — шипит Шерил, но Кай резко хватает её за руку, сжимая запястье сильнее положенного. — Этот парень спас меня после попытки самоубийства. Вот только по всей видимости зря. 

Кай хмурится после её слов, но не хочет менять свои планы относительно друга Блоссом. Знает он этих глупых мальчишек, которые засматриваются на чужих девушек. Джагхед — не первый в кровавом шлейфе Шерил Блоссом. Просто она о многом не знает. Кай отлично умеет прятать трупы в таком большом городе. 

— Милая Шерил, если думаешь, что я позволю тебе сбежать или связаться с кем-то за моей спиной, то ты дорого за это заплатишь, — тихо шепчет он ей на ухо, а потом мягко целует в щёку. — Идём. 

Она послушно кивает и чувствует себя жалкой тряпичной куклой. 

* * * 

Вечеринка в самом разгаре. На этот раз Шерил выбирает закрытое чёрное платье с рукавами с неприличной короткой длиной. Хоть в чём-то не изменяет себе. Туфли на высоком каблуке открывают незабываемый вид на её длинные ноги. Кай перед самым началом умудряется затащить её в одну из пустых комнат и трахнуть вопреки недовольству, зажимая её рот ладонью, чтобы никто случайно не застукал их. Она до сих пор чувствует тяжесть внизу живота и липкий жар от его прикосновений. 

— Ждёшь своего дорогого друга? — с усмешкой в голосе спрашивает Кай, оказавшись рядом с ней со стаканом то ли пунша, то ли чего-то покрепче. — Тебе страшно? 

— А ты как думаешь? — она складывает руки на груди и поворачивается к нему. 

Длинные рыжие волосы на этот раз убраны в высокий хвост. Нет даже привычной красной помады, которая так нравится Каю. Шерил выглядит подавленной. Паркер, конечно, может применить внушение, но ему надоело превращать её в восковую куклу. Ему хочется иных ощущений, любви наконец. Разве каждый в этом мире не достоин этого чувства, что воспевают в большинстве книг? 

— Я думаю, что Джагхед Джонс не рискнёт прийти. Он достаточно умён, чтобы не лезть к тебе со своей дружбой, когда рядом я. Хотя… — он замечает нового знакомого в толпе развлекающихся студентов-первокурсников. — Я ошибался. Так что ломаю кости и осушаю его вены сейчас или дать вам поворковать, голубки? 

Шерил прикусывает губу от волнения, а затем наигранно улыбается Джагхеду, с которым она умудряется встретиться взглядом. 

— Если ты тронешь его, то я найду способ убить тебя, — щёки у неё начинают краснеть от нарастающего гнева. — И пусть это будет стоить мне жизни. 

Непривычно бледная Шерил теперь напоминает огненную демоницу, про которых Кай когда-то читал в книжках. 

— А ты всё такая же самоуверенная, моя милая. И ведь за это я люблю тебя, — последняя фраза кажется Шерил такой нелепой, что она на секунду замирает, не веря своим ушам. 

— Лжёшь. Монстры не умеют любить. 

— А ты проверь, — он встаёт перед ней и смотрит прямо в глаза. — Даже монстры имеют право на искупление грехов. 

Он мягко улыбается, а затем оставляет её в одиночестве. Джагхед подходит к ней, замечая ступор подруги. 

— Что происходит, Шерил? — он хмурится, замечая, как по её щеке бежит слеза. — Не узнаю тебя. 

Шерил смахивает её и снова улыбается привычной фальшивой улыбкой. Словно нет между ними пропасти и опасного бойфренда-психопата. 

— Лучше бы вы с Арчи не спасли меня тогда, Джагхед, — голос у неё дрожит, почти срывается. 

Блоссом наспех извиняется и выходит в туалет, чтобы Джонс не видел её истерику. Кай продолжает наблюдать за всем этим действием и салютует Джагхеду бутылкой пива, сидя на диване. 

Начинается игра на выживание. 

Шерил запирается в маленьком и едва освещённом туалете. Прислоняется к холодному кафелю спиной и пытается дышать. Получается с трудом. Лёгкие будто сдавливает металлический обруч. И имя ему — Кай Паркер. Ей только что признался в любви настоящий психопат, который превратил её в жалкое нечто. Он контролирует мысли и чувства, а временами Шерил пытается вспомнить что-то важное. Воспоминания зудят на подкорке сознания, но не могут выйти наружу. Словно они стёрты. 

Ей нужно сбежать. Собрать остатки храбрости и исчезнуть. Сменить имя, можно даже внешность, но лишь бы не видеть Кая Паркера рядом с собой. Не пытаться его полюбить. Ведь однажды она станет ему не нужна и тогда исход будет предрешён. Ей рано присоединяться к погибшему брату-близнецу. 

Стук в дверь на секунду пугает Шерил. Она вздрагивает, но потом решает вымыть руки и убрать потёкшую тушь. 

Открыв дверь, она видит Джагхеда, который прислонившись к стене, ждёт её. Разговора не избежать. 

— Или ты мне всё расскажешь или я пойду и выясню всё у этого Кая Паркера. Выбирай, — он настроен решительно. 

Шерил хватает его за руку и оглядывается по сторонам. Они скрываются за дверью туалета, не забыв запереться на ключ, которым владеет хозяйка вечеринки. 

— Он всё равно услышит, но ты должен знать, — Блоссом включает кран, чтобы шум воды хоть как-то заглушил их разговор. 

За всё это время отношений с Каем Шерил понимает, что он буквально читает её мысли и слышит все разговоры на огромном расстоянии. 

Вампир. Ведьмак. Не человек. Монстр, способный взмахом руки разбить всё стекло в комнате. Шерил помнила, как доставала осколки из собственной ладони после очередной ссоры. 

Джагхед непонимающе смотрит на девушку в надежде понять всю эту ситуацию. Насилие в наше время — вещь ужасная и трудно объяснимая с любой точки зрения. И с этим нужно бороться. 

— Ты его боишься? Он бьёт тебя? Шерил, иди в полицию, — он замечает, как она дрожит и нервно потирает ладони, опустив взгляд в пол. 

Джагхед подходит ближе и перехватывает её пальцы и мягко сжимает их, поглаживая. 

— Я не могу, понимаешь? Полиция меня не спасёт… Он. Чёрт! Я даже не знаю, как это объяснить. Кай — не человек в прямом смысле этого слова, — Шерил с трудом подбирает слова, замечая сомнение на лице друга. — Ты веришь в сверхъестественное? Подумай об этом с писательской точки зрения… 

— Мифы и легенды о разных существах никто не отменял, но, Шерил… Это звучит безумно. 

Тогда Шерил не выдерживает. Она закатывает рукава своего платья показывая синяки и маленькие укусы, а потом поворачивается к нему боком и оттягивает воротник. Свежий укус слегка кровоточил. Кай редко позволяет ей пить его кровь для быстрого лечения, потому что старается избежать возможного случайного обращения. Вдруг её собьёт машина или она решит броситься с крыши? Мало ли что. 

Несмотря на то, что Кай ворует из больниц донорскую кровь, всё-таки свежая кровь намного вкуснее. Так он ей говорит за ужином из её первой положительной. 

— А как тебе это? Теперь ты мне веришь? 

Джагхед аккуратно дотрагивается до маленьких ранок в районе ярёмной вены, с ужасом понимая, что это ненормально. Кай Паркер с самого начала показался ему странным. 

— Что я могу для тебя сделать? — в его зелёных глазах Шерил видит решительность. 

Словно они в старом-добром Ривердейле творят добрые дела. 

— Помоги мне сбежать. 

Эта фраза становится началом конца спокойной жизни Джагхеда Джонса. 

Шерил выходит из туалета первой и решает найти Кая. Он общается с каким-то парнишкой, лениво потягивая очередную бутылку пива. Шерил дотрагивается пальчиками до линии его челюсти, а потом игриво шепчет ему на ухо: 

— Не хочешь потанцевать? 

Кай игриво улыбается и берёт её за руку. Король и Королева вечеринки счастливы. И плевать, что счастье искусственное. Тем временем Джагхед уходит с вечеринки незамеченным. По крайней мере, он хочет в это искренне верить. 

Шерил этой ночью прикладывает все усилия, чтобы мысли о Джонсе исчезли из головы её парня. Будучи обнажённой, она седлает его на кровати в их маленькой, но уютной спальне. Двигается нарочито медленно, раззадоривая его. Касается острыми ногтями его горячей груди. Целует жадно, прокусывая нижнюю губу до крови. Кай закрывает глаза от удовольствия и едва сдерживает порыв рассмеяться в голос. 

Её жалкие попытки быть паинькой и великолепной любовницей не помогут в осуществлении задуманного плана. 

Кай Паркер знает её маленький секрет. 

* * * 

Шерил чувствует себя запертой в самой настоящей клетке. Джагхед исчезает из её жизни на время, согласно плану. Кай кажется всё таким же беззаботным психопатом. Он почти не калечит её, не оставляет синяки на бледной коже. Ведь наступило лето, а Шерил любит открытые платья. 

Кай провожает её на встречу с подругами, а затем решает прогуляться по улице, наслаждаясь долгожданным нью-йоркским теплом. 

— Кай? 

Этот голос он узнает из тысячи. 

Смерть. Возмездие. 

Его погибель в лице ошарашенной Бонни Беннет, которая едва не сталкивается с ним нос к носу в этой шумной толпе. Ему хочется исчезнуть, но он стоит как вкопанный и не может пошевелиться от накатившего ужаса. Ведьма сжимает кулаки и прищуривается. Волосы у неё отрасли и теперь лежат на плечах мягкими волнами, да и выглядит она непривычно здоровой и румяной, но всё равно кажется хрупкой. Вот-вот и сломается. 

Кай когда-то давно на чудесной свадьбе своей покойной сестры сломал ей позвоночник. Вот потеха была. Хруст позвонков — чудесная песня для его ушей. 

— Рад тебя видеть, Бонстер. Как дела? — он смотрит на неё сверху вниз из-за разницы в росте, но не может отрицать той силы, которая исходит от этой девушки. 

Её зелёные глаза мечут молнии. Если от взгляда можно было умереть, то Кай давно бы пал смертью храбрых. Сгорел заживо. 

Если бы не люди вокруг, то она уже бы стёрла его в порошок по щелчку пальцев. И вот надо было случится этой встрече. Неужели она не могла жить в любом другом городе этого необъятного мира? Что ей в Мистик-Фоллс то не сиделось? Хотя будь он на её месте тоже бы свалил из этого проклятого городка. 

Конечно, когда-то Кай жаждал её прощения, но это всё в прошлом. 

— Было всё отлично до встречи с тобой. И как ты только смог выбраться? — она сжимает кулак и Кай чувствует, как внутренности буквально начинают закипать. — Опять. 

Боль такая, что закладывает уши. 

Бонни хватает его за руку и отводит в пустой переулок. На этот раз она не упустит возможности уничтожить его. 

— Ад рушился из-за стервы Кэтрин Пирс, вот и я смог уползти в этой суматохе, — Кай пытается пошутить, но выходит с трудом. — А если серьёзно, Бонни, то я оставил всё в прошлом. Никаких попыток убить остатки своего Ковена или испортить жизнь жителям Мистик—Фоллса. Вообще ничего. Я чист, как слезший с иглы наркоман. 

— Ты серьёзно думаешь, что я в это поверю? Мне не десять лет, а ты не Санта с мешком подарков за спиной. 

— Интересное сравнение, — Кай подмигивает Бонни, несмотря на жуткое желание свернуть ей шею, но перед этом выпустить всю кровь и позволить ей умирать в этом грязном переулке. 

Чтобы её жалкое хрупкое тельце билось в конвульсиях. Кай мотает головой пытаясь избавиться от возникшего в голове образа. 

— Как там Деймон поживает? Стефан? Елена? Проснулась уже после моего заклятия? 

Бонни тихо шепчет заклинание, и Кай буквально падает на колени от подступившей вновь боли. Сжимает голову руками и закрывает глаза. Ему нужно встать и дать ей отпор. Избавиться от навязчивого прошлого раз и навсегда. 

Он слышит её шаги и чувствует запах сладких цветочных духов. Пионы, кажется. Она присаживается на корточки рядом и дотрагивается ладонью до его щеки. Прикосновение кажется обжигающим. 

— Думаешь, что умрёшь вот так просто? Я уже не та наивная дурочка Бонни Беннет. Ты превратил мою жизнь в кошмар, я отплачу той же монетой. 

Кай хочет открыть глаза, но боль не позволяет этого сделать. Он проваливается в темноту, а потом резко просыпается в одиночестве. Бонни Беннет исчезла подобно видению. Паркер уходит как можно дальше от этого места, чувствуя, как бешено бьётся собственное мёртвое сердце. Оглядывается по сторонам. Вернувшись в квартиру, он садится в кресло и почти не моргая смотрит в одну точку. Нервно стучит пальцами по ручке кресла. 

Он не будет убегать от Бонни Беннет, вопреки её предположениям. У него есть Шерил и почти нормальная жизнь. Ни на что он это не променяет. Той ночью Кай не спит, лишь крепче прижимает спящую Шерил к своей груди. И кто сказал, что у монстра нет сердца? 

Кай Паркер не сдаётся. Никогда. 

Тем временем Джагхед Джонс внимательно штудирует Интернет в поиске настоящей ведьмы, которая, возможно, поможет освободить Шерил от Кая Паркера. Это глупо, конечно, но те укусы Шерил действительно его озадачили и напугали. 

Здесь уже не до написания новой книги. Он просматривает многочисленные статьи в газетах, даже читает мифологию о вампирах. 

Маленький магический магазинчик на Лонг-Айленде привлекает его внимание. Знакомое имя всплывает на веб-сайте. Джонс долго перебирает в своей голове информацию, вспоминая о событиях маленького городка Мистик-Фоллс. Когда-то давно он интересовался необычными местами в Америке. Имя Бонни Беннет часто всплывало в местной хронике. Город буквально был назван проклятым, а кто-то писал про вампиров и прочую нечисть. Джагхед решает сохранить контактный номер магазина и адрес. Ему нужно поговорить с Бонни Беннет. И как можно скорее. 

* * * 

Бонни Беннет не любит вспоминать прошлое. Это мучительно и невыносимо больно. Она потеряла любовь всей своей жизни, её друзья после всех событий, где был замешан Кай Паркер, уже никогда не будут прежними. 

Весь её заново построенный мир рушится на части после встречи с этим наглым голубоглазым психопатом. Он ещё и шутить пытается. Кай Паркер — таракан, который не умирает после столкновения с ботинком. Бессмертный противный таракан. 

Бонни позволяет ему жить с чувством страха за свою никчёмную жизнь. Она отомстит. Осталось лишь придумать как. С этой мыслью она просыпается, приводит себя в порядок и отправляется в свой маленький магический магазинчик. На удивление дела идут хорошо. Люди любят магию, пусть и боятся. Конечно, она не Гермиона Грейнджер, но людей иногда удивляет. Позволяет им поверить в необычные вещи. Например, что маленький талисман поможет в любви. Она видит множество девушек, которые приходят к ней и рассказывают сопливые истории о том, что парни их не замечают. 

Звенит колокольчик. Новый посетитель. Темноволосый парень в смешной шапке-короне осматривается. Сжимает ремень своей потёртой сумки дольше положенного. 

— Доброе утро! Чем могу помочь? — Бонни Беннет сама любезность. 

— Здравствуйте, — он не сводит с неё взгляда. — Я ищу мисс Беннет. 

— Она перед вами, — ведьма складывает руки на груди и прищуривается. — Вам нужна помощь, я полагаю? 

— Читаете мысли? — настороженно спрашивает парень. — Меня зовут Джагхед Джонс и помощь нужна скорее моей подруге, а не мне. 

— Приворожить парня или сделать отворот? У меня достаточно вещей на эту тему. Или она начинающая ведьма? — Бонни рассказывает многочисленные варианты обращения людей к ней за помощью. — Сразу говорю, что людей не убиваю и закон не нарушаю. 

— А что насчёт вампиров? — Джагхед внимательно наблюдает за тем, как Бонни Беннет меняется в лице. 

Мгновенно бледнеет и хмурится. 

— Рассказывай в чём дело. Уж про вампиров я знаю предостаточно. 

— Это долгая история. Мне нужна помощь в спасении моей подруги от одного из этих существ. 

— Пойду заварю нам чай. Надеюсь, ты никуда не торопишься? 

Джагхед Джонс пытается выглядеть уверенным, но Бонни за версту чувствует страх. Когда он произносит имя Кая Паркера, то Беннет понимает, что пришло её время отомстить. Они долго беседуют и обсуждают план действий. После его ухода она решает позвонить Мэтту Доновану, который, покинул Мистик-Фоллс и теперь на службе в ФБР Чикаго. Нужно решить вопрос с документами для новой жизни Шерил Блоссом и Джагхеда Джонса. Она почему-то не уверена, что этот парень вот так бросит свою подругу после исполнения задуманного. Слишком галантным и романтичным он кажется. 

Бонни идёт в подвал магазина и подходит к маленькому сейфу, который прячется на одной из полок. Пора вспомнить былое и воспользоваться теми знаниями, которыми одарила её когда-то бабушка и души мёртвых ведьм. 

* * * 

Шерил нервно сжимает телефон в руке в ожидании смс-сообщения от Джагхеда. Прошло уже несколько недель, но он совсем недавно сообщил ей о том, что кажется нашёл способ избавиться от Кая и при этом остаться в живых. Детали плана он ей не сказал, понимая, что Шерил может непроизвольно выдать себя или не дай бог Кай заставит её сказать всю правду с помощью своих способностей. 

Она всё та же улыбчивая и послушная кукла, которая жарко стонет очередной летней ночью, когда умелый язык Кая доводит её до оргазма. Паркер кажется немного нервным последнее время, но Шерил не любит лезть ему в душу (если, конечно, она у него есть). Всегда ждёт, когда он решит ей рассказать первым. Только в этот раз такого не происходит. Они пару раз ездят в Хэмптон, чтобы отдохнуть и позагорать на пляже, пусть и Шерил ненавидит, когда песок застревает в её волосах. Кай же наоборот радуется отдыху как настоящий ребёнок и шутливо толкает в бок Шерил, заставляя девушку улыбнуться. От всей этой иллюзии счастливой жизни Шерил тошнит. 

Звук смс заставляет её дёрнуться. Кай отправился на вечернюю смену в бар, так что Шерил может провести вечер в тихо и спокойно. Приняв душ, она надевает халат и убирает влажные волосы в пучок. Усаживается в одно из кресел в гостиной, поджимая ноги под себя, и смотрит на смартфон. Джагхед решает навестить её и объяснить, что нужно будет сделать в ближайшее время. Сообщение на телефоне подтверждает его бездумный поступок. Кай может вернуться в любой момент. Он словно чувствует, когда Шерил решает сделать что-то недоброе в отношении его. 

— Ты совсем рехнулся, Джонс? — Блоссом одёргивает красную футболку с рисунком медвежонка в районе груди. 

Она всё-таки решает надеть что-то приличное, чтобы выйти и поговорить с ним на улице. Совсем без косметики в этих коротких шортах и девчачьей футболке, она едва ли кажется студенткой. Скорее школьницей. Джагхед замечает две ранки на её шее. Свежие. 

Парень ругается сквозь зубы с трудом сдерживая эмоции. 

— Ровно через неделю ты уезжаешь. В полночь. Вместе со мной. Документы готовы, я нашёл достаточно денег, но буду благодарен, если ты потрясёшь немного свой счёт. Чтобы нам хватило на первое время, — он достаёт холщовый чёрный мешочек и даёт его Шерил. 

— Это вербена. Концентрированный раствор позволит замедлить Кая и он, возможно, потеряет сознание. Спрячь его пока, а потом разведи и с помощью шприца усыпи его. И принимай его сама. Он помогает от так называемого внушения. Бонни Беннет сказала, что закончит со всем остальным. 

Шерил сжимает мешочек в руке, лихорадочно думая над тем, куда его можно спрятать. 

— Кто эта Бонни Беннет? 

— Старый враг твоего дорогого психопата, — хмыкает Джонс, удовлетворённо улыбаясь. — Шерил, у нас будет один шанс сбежать. Жаль, конечно, что я не доучусь здесь в Нью-Йорке, но книгу смогу писать и в другом месте. 

— Прости меня, — на выдохе произносит Шерил, смотря прямо ему в глаза. — Ты жил спокойно, пока вновь не встретил меня. 

— Зато будет что вспомнить, но я не бросаю друзей в беде, помнишь? — он пожимает плечами. — Мне пора идти. Береги себя, Шерил. 

— И ты, Джагхед. Спасибо тебе, — она порывисто его обнимает, пряча лицо на его груди. — То, что я говорила раньше… Не обращай внимание на стерву Блоссом. Это в прошлом. 

— Я знаю. Знаю, — он целует её в макушку, прижимая к себе, а потом неохотно отпускает. — Увидимся. 

Он растворяется среди гуляющих людей. Шерил медленно поднимается по лестнице в квартиру, сжимая в ладони мешочек с травами. Наконец-то клетка разрушится. Шерил Блоссом станет свободной. 

* * * 

Кай чувствует себя жутко уставшим после этой ночной смены. И пусть он вампир, но временами силы покидают его. Настроение ухудшается, желание убивать надоедливых посетителей бара как никогда остро. Он возвращается домой почти на рассвете и ложиться рядом с сонной Шерил. Она выглядит такой беззащитной без макияжа и вечно равнодушного выражения на лице. Кай ласково гладит её щёку, а потом шутливо целует в нос. Она недовольно морщится и что-то бормочет, переворачиваясь на другой бок. Кай прижимает её к себе и засыпает. 

Иногда ему хочется обыкновенного человеческого счастья. 

Утром Шерил смотрит на календарь, висящий на стене кухни и понимает, что осталось совсем немного до её освобождения. Кай что-то напевает себе под нос, поджаривая для них двоих яичницу. 

— Дорогуша, не строй планов на следующую субботу. Ты ведь не забыла, что у меня день рождения? Двадцать пять бывает раз в жизни. 

— Ты уверен? В твоём случае странно говорить о возрасте, — она подпирает голову рукой, наблюдая за тем как он раскладывает еду на тарелки. — Но, конечно, я помню об этом, Кай. 

Как тут забыть об этом событии, но важно ещё то, что в этот день она оставит его раз и навсегда. Её должны мучить угрызения совести, но потом она дотрагивается до собственной шеи… Гнев и обида накатывают горячей волной. Шерил тяжело выдыхает, а потом делает глоток сладкого кофе со сливками. Кай умеет его делать так, как она любит. 

Боже, он знает её привычки, мысли и желания. От этого становится невыносимо больно и страшно. 

Даже если Шерил Блоссом станет свободной, яд Кая Паркера останется в её крови. Такие воспоминания не стереть и не вычеркнуть. 

Он ставит на стол тарелки с дымящимся омлетом, а потом подходит к Шерил и обхватывает её лицо ладонями. Пристально смотрит в эти светло-карие глаза пытаясь найти в них хоть что-то напоминающее настоящее счастье. Он сам виноват в том, что напугал её, превратил в послушную девочку, которая слишком часто поступает неправильно. 

— Скажи мне, что любишь меня, — в его голосе сквозит невыносимое отчаяние. — Я не хочу больше ничего тебе внушать, Шерил. 

— Почему? 

— Сложно объяснить. Совсем недавно я осознал, что просто боюсь тебя потерять. Это глупо, возможно, по-детски, но Кай Паркер влюбился как мальчишка. 

Его взгляд и счастливая улыбка полна надежды и радости. Шерил не может не улыбнуться в ответ и не поцеловать его. 

— Я тоже, Кай. Правда. 

Шерил Блоссом всё-таки умеет врать. Особенно когда подставляет свою шею для его острых зубов. 

Неделя проходит стремительно, в полной суматохе. Шерил старается не думать о том, что произойдёт совсем скоро. Она занимается подготовкой к празднику. Кай настаивает на интимности события, поэтому не хочет гостей. Шерил выбирает самое красивое из возможных платьев кроваво-красного оттенка с открытой спиной. Когда-то давно в школе у неё был подобный наряд. Очень символично. 

Лучший ресторан, еда и напитки. А ещё сладкое на десерт, на этот раз не её кровь, а вкуснейший торт. Кай Паркер несмотря на сущность — жуткий сладкоежка. 

Джагхед присылает ей всего лишь одно сообщение с координатами места встречи. Это совсем близко рядом с их квартирой, потому что у Шерил нет собственной машины. Минимум багажа. Лишь деньги и вещи первой необходимости. Блоссом заготавливает концентрат вербены и большой шприц. Прячет это в самом дальнем углу шкафа среди коробок с многочисленной обувью, надеясь, что Паркер не решит навести порядок. 

_Джагхед чувствует нарастающую дрожь во всём теле. Вся эта история напоминает дешёвый блокбастер, где главный герой является агентом ЦРУ или иной секретной организации. Где так или иначе наступает счастливый финал._

_— Это было сложно, но мне удалось, — Бонни победно улыбается и даёт ему в руки большой бумажный конверт. — Паспорта, медицинская страховка и новые водительские права. Один мой хороший друг задолжал мне, так что вас с Шерил ждёт спокойная жизнь подальше отсюда. Например, в Сиэтле или на Аляске._

_— Я даже не знаю, что сказать и как поблагодарить вас, мисс Беннет._

_— Джагхед, давай на «ты» и меня зовут Бонни. Я не уверена, что у меня хватит сил уничтожить Кая раз и навсегда, поэтому я прошу вас только об одном: убегайте, но не забывайте оглядываться назад. Этот мир никогда не будет безопасен. И я надеюсь, что вы будете беречь друг друга…_

_— Шерил — мой друг и я помогу ей, — он мечтательно улыбается, вспоминая её._

_— Лучшие отношения начинаются с дружбы, — она загадочно подмигивает ему._

_Парень начинает стремительно краснеть, когда открывает конверт и видит, что новую жизнь он начнёт женатым человеком. Это очень мило и забавно._

Шерил не сводит взгляда с маленьких пузырьков в бокале шампанского. Они ежесекундно лопаются, а на смену им приходят новые. 

— Ты так печальна, моя дорогая, — с улыбкой отмечает Кай, понимая, что её мысли где-то далеко. — Благодарю тебя за подарок. Первое издание «Дочь снегов» с автографом Джека Лондона. Это невероятно. 

— Твой любимый автор. Я знаю, — она хочет напиться, но понимает, что сегодня, возможно, самый главный день в её жизни. — Просто чувствую себя нехорошо. 

— Могу дать тебе своей крови, если хочешь… — он действительно выглядит взволнованным. — Я хотел поговорить с тобой. Это действительно важно. 

Приносят горячее, но Шерил не голодна. Она внимательно наблюдает за Каем и нервно прикусывает нижнюю губу. 

— Не нужно крови, всё в порядке. Пройдёт. Так о чём ты хотел поговорить? 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты стала моей. 

— Но, я и так твоя, Кай. Разве непонятно? — Шерил не понимает, к чему ведёт Паркер. 

— Я имею в виду обращение. Ведь я не только вампир, но и колдун. Нас называют еретиками. Звучит странно, знаю. Шерил, ты сможешь жить вечно и быть красивой спустя годы. Соблазнительно? 

— Зачем мне это, Кай? — она хмурится и едва не задевает бокал с шампанским. — Если ты хочешь меня привязать к себе, то у тебя и так это получилось. 

Кай усмехается, а потом вытаскивает из кармана маленькую бархатную коробочку алого цвета. Шерил закрывает рот трясущейся ладонью. Не может быть. Только не это. 

Когда-то давно она мечтала, что замуж ей предложат именно так. Что она счастливо воскликнет «Я согласна» и поцелует своего любимого. 

— Шерил Марджори Блоссом, ты станешь моей женой? — в его серо-голубых глазах настоящие искорки счастья. 

Он от нетерпения слегка ёрзает на стуле. Открывает коробочку, заставляя Шерил зажмуриться. Резко распахнув глаза, она видит невероятное кольцо из белого золота с голубым камнем посередине. Маленькие бриллианты окантовывают его вокруг. 

Изумительно и завораживающе. 

— Я… О Боже мой, Кай, — ей нужно доиграть этот спектакль. — Почему камень такого цвета? 

— Ты неисправима, дорогая, — Кай протягивает ей свою ладонь, — этот камень называется лазурит. Он сможет тебя защитить от солнечных лучей. Я уже поработал с ним, наложив магическое заклинание. Так ты ответишь на мой вопрос? 

— Согласна, пусть и это звучит неожиданно, но могу я попросить тебя об одном? 

— Я весь внимание, — он аккуратно надевает кольцо ей на палец. 

— Я не хочу становиться вампиром в ближайшее время… Это нужно обдумать. И вообще я сейчас не способна ответить что-то внятное, — она смотрит на кольцо на своём пальце. 

Петля вранья, затягивающаяся на шее, наверняка оставит следы. 

— Ох, моя милая. У тебя шесть дней на размышления, — взгляд Кая становится ледяным. — Ты ведь знаешь, какой я нетерпеливый. 

Вот истинный Кай Паркер. Он зовёт официанта, чтобы заказать десерт, рассказывая какую-то очередную байку Шерил. Ей лишь остаётся держать рот на замке и спрятать свой страх куда-то подальше. 

Спустя десерт и парочку бокалов шампанского, они покидают ресторан. Кай гладит пальцами вдоль позвоночника, вызывая у Шерил мурашки. Таксист закатывает глаза, смотря на парочку на заднем сидении своего авто. Паркер утыкается губами в шею Шерил и оставляет ласковые поцелуи. Конечно, он бы уже впился зубами в мягкую плоть, но сдерживается. Лишние свидетели не нужны. 

— Сладкая… Так бы и съел, — тихо шепчет Кай, — спасибо за чудесный вечер. 

Они вваливаются в квартиру и не доходят до спальни. Кай хватает её за руки и поднимает их над головой. Шерил глухо стонет ему в рот, когда тот прижимается как можно ближе. Кислорода не хватает. Ещё чуть-чуть и Паркер взорвётся от нетерпения. Он опускается к соблазнительной ложбинке между грудей Шерил и проводит языком. Кожа у неё слегка солоноватая и тёплая. 

— Кай, — задыхается Шерил от жара и нахлынувших эмоций. 

Ей нужно держать себя в руках, но его крепкие объятья и жаркие поцелуи не позволяют этого сделать. Кай непривычно ласков и нежен. Он укладывает её на ковёр в гостиной и медленно стягивает платье. В слабом освещении кожа у неё подсвечивается. Кай буквально боготворит Шерил, наслаждаясь каждым моментом. Словно он последний. 

Шерил отвечает ему со всем возможным трепетом, едва сдерживая слёзы. Ей горько и обидно. У них могло быть будущее, но не в этой жизни. Позже они всё-таки добираются до спальни и долго ласкают друг друга, будучи обнажёнными. Кай засыпает в её объятьях. 

Сегодня он хотел обратить её и сделать по-настоящему своей. Вот только планам не суждено сбыться. Кай знает, что она хочет сбежать. Узнать это оказалось проще простого. 

Блоссом тихо поднимается с кровати и идёт к шкафу, чтобы достать вербену. Быстро одевается и берёт в руки большой шприц с концентрированным раствором. Сердце стучит где-то у самой глотки. 

Тук-тук-тук. Страх ледяной волной заставляет ладошки вспотеть. Она подходит к кровати. Кай кажется таким невинным, когда спит. Шерил замахивается. Один шанс. Одна попытка. 

Секунда и Кай перехватывает руку. Шприц падает куда-то на пол. 

— Шерил, я думал, что ты умнее, — она видит, как его глаза темнеют и наливаются кровью. — Вербена? Могла бы придумать что-то поинтереснее. 

Шерил пытается отодвинуться, но у Паркера железная хватка. Он откидывает её, и она больно бьётся головой о дверной косяк. В голове начинает дико шуметь. Шерил ощупывает затылок и чувствует что-то тёплое на своих пальцах. Кровь. 

— За что, Шерил? Я ведь делал для тебя всё, милая. Я люблю тебя в конце концов! — он надевает пижамные штаны и присаживается на корточки рядом. 

— Ты все эти месяцы держал меня в клетке! Я ведь многого даже не помню. Ты пьёшь мою кровь, стираешь воспоминания и унижаешь. Кай, я не хочу таких отношений! Да, я приняла твою сущность, характер, но для меня всё это слишком, — она чувствует слёзы на своих щеках. — Отпусти меня, прошу. Если ты меня действительно любишь. 

Он поджимает губы и кивает. Поднимает упавший шприц и протягивает его ей. 

— Ну же, Шерил, ты ведь хотела усыпить меня. Сможешь теперь? — он улыбается, а в глазах горит недобрый огонёк. 

Блоссом забирает шприц из его рук. 

Раздаётся стук в дверь. Шерил бежит к дверям, но Кай успевает перехватить её. Она вкалывает ему вербену. Кай шипит от боли, толкая её в сторону. 

— Шерил! — Джагхед стучит кулаком в дверь. — Выпусти её, ублюдок! 

Кай оседает на пол, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение. Шерил ползёт к двери и успевает её открыть до того, как провалиться в спасительную темноту. 

* * * 

Бонни понимает нетерпение Джагхеда. Джонс стоит у машины, которую он купил пару дней назад, и нервно постукивает пальцами по капоту. 

— Она должна была уже быть здесь, Бонни. 

— Ещё пять минут, и мы пойдём за ней. Конечно, я не люблю действовать не по плану, но… 

Джагхед не выдерживает и быстрым шагом идёт к дому Шерил и Кая. Беннет едва успевает за ним. Она слышит какую-то возню и звуки борьбы. 

— Шерил! — Джагхед стучит кулаком в дверь. — Выпусти её, ублюдок! 

— _Rektos_! *  — Бонни направляет ладонь на запертую дверь. 

Та распахивается, впуская их внутрь. Джагхед подхватывает бессознательное тело Шерил. Кай наблюдает за этой сценой и начинает громко смеяться, несмотря на кровь, которая наполняет рот из-за вербены. В крови её слишком много. Шерил — умничка. Постаралась. 

— Какая прелесть! Думаешь, что станешь её принцем и спасёшь от всех несчастий? Джонс, я найду вас и переломаю все кости! Вырву сердца. Люблю свежее мясо. И никакая ведьмочка Беннет не спасёт вас. 

Джагхед смотрит на Бонни, которая медленно обходит Кая, словно хищник, поймавший жертву в капкан. 

— Уходите. Скорее. _Invisique_ ** , — она накладывает на них заклинание невидимости. — А мы с тобой поговорим. _Fes Matos Sicvel Amenuia_ *** ! 

Кай обхватывает собственную голову ладонями, чувствуя жуткий шум в голове. Словно кто-то включил бензопилу у самого уха. 

— Я люблю её, Бонни, — Кай смотрит на Бонни, пытаясь убедить её в искренности своих намерений. 

— Любовь в твоём понимании выглядит отвратительно, Кай. Ты никогда не изменишься. Жалкий мальчишка, которого не любили родители. Выродок, — Бонни медленно приближается, сжимая сильнее руку в кулак до побелевших костяшек. 

Сейчас ей нужны все силы природы, чтобы раз и навсегда убить Кая Паркера. Когда-то давно она почти уничтожила Клауса, буквально высушив его, теперь нужно повторить это заклинание. Но в этот раз она намного сильнее и умнее. Тёмная магия так или иначе будет присутствовать в её жизни. Не стоит отказываться. 

Кай громко смеётся, а затем быстро приближается к ней, применив остатки своих сил. Кровь у неё с привкусом горькой полыни. Кай с рыком вырывает кусок плоти, заставляя Бонни упасть к его ногам. Она прижимает ладонь к шее и пристально смотрит на него. 

— Иногда выродки способны на большее, Бонни, — он уходит, оставляя её медленно умирать в одиночестве. 

Кай забывает первое правило борьбы с себе подобными. Нужно всегда оборачиваться. Мало ли какое заклинание может напоследок произнести почти мёртвая ведьма. Бонни улыбается, а затем дотрагивается до спасительного флакона-медальона на своей шее. 

— Спасибо, Энзо, — тихо шепчет Бонни, а затем делает спасительный глоток вампирской крови. 

Спустя некоторое время она поднимается и покидает злополучную квартиру. Ей нужно всё проконтролировать и довести дело до конца. 

Шерил с трудом открывает глаза. Головная боль такая сильная, что перед глазами возникают тёмные пятна. Блоссом сидит на переднем сидении машины. Видит взволнованного Джагхеда, который крепко держит руль и смотрит на дорогу. Ночной пейзаж мчится за окнами. 

— Джагхед? Где мы? 

— Уезжаем подальше от Нью-Йорка. Через пару часов сделаем остановку, — он с трудом сдерживает дрожь в руках. — Аптечка на заднем сидении, у тебя рана на голове. Нужно обработать. 

Джонс удивляется самому себе, как он хладнокровно вытащил Шерил из этого ада и увёз куда подальше. Он надеется, что Бонни удалось расправиться с Каем. 

— Спасибо… 

— Шерил? Я понимаю, что у тебя шок и возможно сотрясение мозга, но теперь ты в безопасности, — настаивает Джонс. 

Шерил понимающе кивает и слабо улыбается. Ей жутко хочется спать, но она заставляет себя достать аптечку и обработать свою рану. Спустя некоторое время они проезжают жуткую аварию. Разбитые машины и несколько трупов, которые накрыты тканью. Джагхед сбавляет скорость и медленно проезжает мимо полиции. Одна из горящих машин так напоминает ту, на которой они с Шерил сейчас едут… 

Кай умудряется убить двух наивных парней и заполучить ключи от их машины. Паркер гонит на всей скорости, наплевав на правила дорожного движения. Внутри до сих пор всё горит от вербены, но желание найти Шерил и этого Джонса кровавой пеленой застилает глаза. Он выпотрошит этого ублюдка и заставит свою невесту попробовать мозги её бывшего одноклассника на вкус. Посвящение, так сказать. Но когда он видит жуткую аварию впереди на дороге, то резко тормозит. Выбегает из машины и ошарашенно озирается по сторонам. 

Громкий взрыв заставляет его оступиться. Люди вокруг что-то кричат и убегают, а он хватается за голову. Подходит ближе, наплевав на взрыв и пожар. Вытаскивает из покорёженной машины свою дорогую Шерил. Прижимает к груди и укачивает её словно ребёнка. 

— Нет, — тихо шепчет Кай, чувствуя слёзы на своих щеках. — Ты должна жить! 

Он надкусывает своё запястье и подносит к её рту. Шерил выглядит ещё бледнее обычного, а жуткие раны и царапины уродуют некогда красивое лицо. 

— Каково терять любимых, Кай? — Бонни Беннет медленно приближается к нему. — Она мертва, а ты снова один. Какая жалость! 

Взгляд у Бонни безумный. Она всё ещё чувствует слабость и жжение заживающего укуса на шее, но как никогда магия пульсирует в ней. Паркер кладёт мёртвую Шерил на асфальт и поднимается на ноги. 

— Твоя месть такая жалкая, Бонни. Прям, как и ты. Думаешь, что я не найду себе новую игрушку? Ошибаешься. Или просто метишь в кандидатки? Я знал, что между нами есть та самая химия, — он подходит к ней так близко, что слышит её прерывистое дыхание и чувствует запах крови и её духов. 

— Иди к чёрту, — Беннет хватает его за руку и начинает шептать заклинание. 

Кай видит, как под резко сереющей кожей начинают проступать вены. Боль настолько сильна, что на несколько секунд ослепляет. Хватка у Беннет удивительно железная, но Каю хватает сил сломать ей шею. Бонни падает замертво на асфальт, но Паркер всё равно замечает, как силы покидают его. Он бежит в лес из последних сил, но темнота всё равно настигает его. 

* * * 

Бонни резко распахивает глаза. Странно вот так просто лежать на пустынной дороге. Никаких следов аварии. Когда-то давно бабушка научила Бонни заклинанию морока. Это сложно, но возможно. Кажется, что Беннет наконец-то справилась со своей задачей. 

Горло дико дерёт от жажды, но Беннет устало потирает виски. Ей сейчас не до этого. Она осматривается по сторонам, но не видит Кая. Даже если он и смог сбежать, то это не значит, что Паркер сможет выжить и восстановиться после иссушающего заклинания. Беннет садится в свою машину и возвращается обратно в Нью-Йорк. Ей нужно успеть до рассвета, пока солнце не начнёт причинять ей вред. Конечно, у неё есть выбор не обращаться, но разве она позволит себе вот так просто уйти на покой? Даже вампиром она сможет принести пользу и избавить мир от таких мразей как Кай Паркер. Нужно сделать несколько звонков. Не уверена, что Деймону Сальваторе её затея понравится, но кто может ей помочь лучше, чем человек, который пробыл вампиром более ста лет? 

Тем временем Джагхед и Шерил подъезжают к небольшой придорожной гостинице. Рядом располагается заправка, но Джонс думает о том, что сначала им нужно поспать, а утром они успеют заправить машину. Он достаёт из сумки паспорта и один их них протягивает Шерил. 

Девушка прячет рану, надев бейсболку. Ей необходим горячий душ и постель. Тогда уже сможет ясно мыслить и обдумать всю ситуацию. 

— Держи свой паспорт, Мэделин Трентон, — он улыбается и протягивает документ, а затем мягко обнимает её. 

— Спасибо. Но, как тебя зовут, мой спаситель? — шутливо спрашивает Шерил, утыкаясь в его шею носом. 

— Коул. Коул Трентон. 

Они идут к гостинице, держась за руки. Впервые Шерил дышит полной грудью и чувствует себя свободной. 

* * * 

**Пять лет спустя. Сиэтл. Штат Вашингтон.**

Шерил с радостной улыбкой покидает здание своего колледжа. На улице непривычно тепло для Сиэтла, так что она позволяет себе снять куртку и идти лишь в простом платье, которое уже никак не скрывает её положение. В деканате удаётся получить отпуск по рождению ребёнка. Уже через полгода она хочет продолжить обучение. Кто бы знал, что в новой жизни она захочет стать врачом. До этого ещё далеко, но стоит попытаться. Джагхеду везёт больше. Всё-таки писательский талант сложно потерять. В этом году он выпускает свою третью книгу, которая произведёт фурор в литературном обществе, а ещё позволит жить безбедно и платить за учёбу пару лет. 

Все подруги последние месяцы улыбаются и поздравляют, надеясь получить приглашение на вечеринку. Джагхед до сих пор не совсем согласен с этой затеей, но разве после рождения малышки не потребуются всякие пелёнки и распашонки? Шерил всё-таки остаётся расчётливой в любой ситуации. Она заезжает в магазин, чтобы купить продукты для ужина. В первый год Шерил Блоссом, а ныне Мэделин Трентон умудряется поработать продавцом. Было сложно и непривычно, но она справляется на все сто процентов и заводит первых новых друзей. И сейчас, выбрав молоко и остальные продукты, она катит тележку к кассе, пытаясь убрать непослушные волосы за уши. С ярко-рыжими волосами пришлось расстаться ещё в первый год жизни в Сиэтле. Теперь лишь тёмно-рыжие волосы до плеч и неизменные очки в чёрной роговой оправе. После пережитого стресса зрение быстро начало падать. Шерил долго думает насчёт операции, но решает её сделать после рождения дочери. 

— Ох, Мэдди! — радостно встречает её у кассы подруга Кристина. — Ты такая хорошенькая? Когда ждём появление нового члена семьи Трентон? 

Она помогает ей вытащить товар и положить его на ленту для пробивания. 

— Совсем скоро. Через три недели если быть точными. Чувствую себя воздушным шаром, — Шерил невольно кладёт руку на свой большой живот. 

— Ох, ещё будешь жалеть, что она не в твоей утробе осталась, — закатывает глаза Кристина. — Когда родился Джастин, то я не знала, что такое сон. Уж лучше была бы воздушным шаром. Кстати, ты не представляешь… 

Шерил понимающе кивает, предвкушая новую порцию сплетен. Светловолосая и дружелюбная во всех смыслах Кристина – жуткая сплетница, но именно она помогла Шерил в первые месяцы жизни в этом городе. 

— Какого красавчика ты встретила на этот раз? — Шерил аккуратно складывает продукты в холщовую сумку. 

— Он устроился совсем недавно к нам. Зовут Кайл, и он просто очарователен, — заканчивает шепотом Кристина. — И не женат. 

— Это главное в наше время, — Шерил отдаёт деньги за продукты, а затем складывает сдачу в кошелёк. 

Пить хочется ужасно. Шерил позволяет себе дерзость и открывает бутылку холодного молока, ещё не выйдя из магазина. 

— Он как раз сегодня на смене. Тебе надо с ним обязательно познакомиться! Ах, а вот и он кстати. Кайл! 

— Кристина, мне кажется, что ты уже заговорила нашу покупательницу… 

Шерил замирает и прекращает даже дышать на долю секунды. Она медленно оборачивается и сталкивается холодным взглядом серо-голубых глаз Кая Паркера. Он мило улыбается ей и засовывает руки в карманы потёртых синих джинсов. 

— Привет, Шерил. Давно не виделись, — в его голосе звучит неприкрытая угроза. 

Стеклянная бутылка молока выпадает из рук Шерил Блоссом. 

  
  


* — заклинание «Ключ от всех замков».  ↑   
** — заклинание невидимости.  ↑   
*** — вызывает шум в голове (у ведьм)  ↑ 


End file.
